Powers
Fire Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. *Burn and melt things *Fie Generation *Fire Absoprtion *Fire Attacks *Fire Deteciton and Negation *Flame Solidification *Heat control and generation *Incineratiton and ulimate burning *Manipulate porperties of fire/hes *Pyrro-Telekinesis *Pyrokinetic Flight *Pyrokinetic Surfing *Pyrokinetic Constructs *healing fire Enhanced Vision- User has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. This power allows him to work all day and night. -- Camouflage The user can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". --- Bullet Manipulation User can create, summon, shape and manipulate ,deflect bullets, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. *Trajectory Curving- changing projectile direction at will. *Bullet Protection *Matter Surfing-Ride Bullets *Trick Bullets- cahnge make up of bullets *Targeting- Cause bullets to hone in on a target *Bullet Propelsion-shoot bullets with out gun *Bullet Projections-can fire bullets from own body ---- *Psionic shield removal- the only telepath that can break through Vienna's mind shield via Power Anomaly. Devon's Bond with Vienna: Devon's powers seem to favor being connected and blending with Vienna Teagan's powers. This should typically be unlikely, as she has a Mental Shield that should protect and block her from people like Devon, yet her mind invites him to come in openly. Devon's telempathy is even more enhance when she is around as she controls emotions and the way people feel. Signifying the blend in their powers. There powers become stronger when they are together like the feed off each others energy. Devon can project Vienna's powers out to mass crowds and she can get a stronger feel of emotions when she connects the person thoughts to them. Devon and Vienna as a result of this bond, are connected in a way much unlike other couples. They, at points, can become almost one in every way possible. Their powers are so connected they are literally two halves of a whole. After meeting her, Devon feels like a piece of him is missing when he has not had contact with her over long periods of time, almost like something is off with his body. Devon and Vienna's powers often co-exist in their bond, flowing back and forth like a cycle. From what is understood, they both need this bond to live now. In other words, Devon and Vienna couldn't possibly be whole without each other. Their bond is something that is labelled as a Power Anomaly . Since these sort of power phenomenon are so unusual and rare, they aren't fully understood. ---- Mental Shield *Can make a psychic Shield to protect her mind and others from telepaths-psychic can "hear" only static shock or what she wants them to see. mind controllers are incapable of manipulating the shield. *Immune and highly resistant to any and all mental intructions: Psychic or empathic powers,hypnosis,llusions,deception and ect. (Noted the only telepath that can break the barriers through her shield via touch is Devon Randa) *Can mask herself of psychic shield from all psychic *She can remove her shield when expereince her power anomaly with Telepath Devon Randa via touch. Emotions Manipulations - through touch *ability manipulate and read the emotions of anything * can make someone feel pleased, happy,pained or any emotion *Empathy-ability to interpret and manipulate the emotions of others * can create a combination of emotions than is not normally possible *Emotion Empowerment- she can become stronger,faster or more durable through the emotions of herself or others *Can increase or decrease any feeling in a person *Her own emotions can be enhanced based off the vibe she gets from someone else *She can tell the difference between her emotions and those of someone else .Even though she can experience others emotions as either her own, or as the persons *Sleep inducement-through touch cause a person to fall asleep almost instantly using her powers to manipulate a person to come docile to the point of unconsciousness